Narakus daughter a beautiful red
by yugiohrocks123
Summary: Akane has been friends with Bakura Yami Yugi and Ryou for a while now and when they all get jobs as shrine keepers in Tokyo some thing strange ends up happening read and find out what.
1. A strange man

I was walking down the streets of Tokyo with my friends.

"Hey Bakura do you know who were working for anyway?" I asked he used to be the spirit of the millennium ring but after Yugi won the ceremonial duel all the spirits had a choice to stay or go and they chose to stay, Yami ended up dating Yugi and Bakura and I had been dating, actually he hasn't been very evil either he's sort of like an anti hero like Kaiba now. He isn't evil but can have his moments.

"Actually no. What about you Ryou?" Bakura asked, Ryou was the one who got us this job in the first place.

"Um I think they call themselves the Higurashis" Ryou said in his slight British accent.

Later

we finally mad it to the Higurashi shrine where we saw a young girl who looked our age, she had long black hair and light brown eyes and was wearing a green and white school uniform.

"Hello I'm Kagome, I assume your the new staff." Kagome said with a smile. She then gave us each kimonos to wear.

After we got changed we met Kagome near a large old looking tree.

"You all look great you can get some stuff from storage I'll let Grandpa know you guys are here." Kagome said and walked off. I looked around to see were storage was when I saw two people with gravity defying hair. I walked up to them.

"Hey Yami, hi Yugi." I said waving to them Ryou and Bakura following behind me. Yami and Yugi were wearing the same thing Ryou and Bakura had on. They had a white kimono shirt and light blue Kimono pants I had on the same thing except I had on red pants

"Hey Akane how was the trip?" Yugi asked we all moved here and lived in apartments.

We talked for while and we finally decided to get to work and headed to what we thought was the storage room.

"Man it's dark in here." Yami said in his deep voice. We could barely see anything except for a well in the center of the room.

"Did anyone bring a flashlight?" Ryou asked "No we did not Ryou." Bakura answered I was walking around trying to find a light when I stepped on something and it broke. I heard glass break and I shrieked.

"Eek!" I squealed and everyone came running to me.

"What happened?" Yami asked

"Are you ok?" Bakura asked I nodded and looked under my foot to see small jewel shards glowing at my feet.

"Look at these." I said picking the shard off the ground they began to glow brighter. We all saw a strange purple mist came out of the well, the mist was gagging me. I covered my nose and mouth.

"Guys these are toxic fumes! Don't breath it in!" I yelled they did as I said,we heard a strange evil laugh come out of nowhere we did what anyone would do and ran out of there.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked looking around everyone nodded except...

"Wait where's Ryo?" Yugi asked we realized Ryou wasn't there.

"He's still inside!" Yami exclaimed I ran back up to the door and opened it, toxic fumes spilled out, I held my breath.

"AKANE GET OUT OF THERE!" I heard everyone say behind me, but I couldn't leave one of my best friends to die. I walked around looking for Ryou.

"Ryou!" I shouted I saw him laying on the floor with a strange looking man standing over him, he had hair exactly like mine extremely long black hair, he had demon like red eyes. I tried to not to breath in the gas reaching for Ryou. I took his hand and ran helping Ryou out of the shrine room.

"Ryou are you alright?" I asked looking at him, he was still breathing but was unconscious.

"I think he'll be ok, but are you alright? You breathed in a lot of those fumes." Yami replied I assured him I was fine when that same man came out of the shrine and pulled m

* * *

e back in!

"Akane! You let go of her you scum!" Bakura shouted "Let her go!" Yugi shouted. I was ready to cry tears came to my eyes.

"Bakura, Yami Yugi help me!" I shouted but then I was pulled down the shrine well.

* * *

Other's pov

The others watched as Akane was pulled into the shrine by that strange person. Bakura was furious, that man was going to die. Yami opened the doors and the fumes were gone.

"Whowas that guy?" Yami asked

"I don't know but he took Akane!" Yugi exclaimed Ryou began to wake up coughing up a storm behind them.

"Ryou!" They all exclaimed, they wanted to find Akane but Ryou need help desperately.


	2. a freind passed on

I opened my eyes and saw five people surrounding me. I freak out and jumped to my feet.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed looking at the group, I saw some guy who by the looks of it was a monk, a girl with a pink and green kimono, a kid who looked like a fox, a guy with long silver hair gold eyes and dog ears! But I saw someone I recognized Kagome.

"Thank goodness your ok." Kagome said with concern.

"Ok she's awake she can fend for herself now." I heard the guy with silver hair say and he was pretty rude.

"Inuyasha we found her in the well unconscious, have a heart!" Kagome shouted at him.

"Kagome's right we should at least let her stay for a while." The monk said, a chill ran down my spine when I felt a hand on my butt.

"What the hell?!" I shouted smacking him right across the face leaving a red mark.

"Nice shot." The little kid said I held up one of my fists "Thanks." I replied I glared back at the guy who was trying to grab the girl in the pink kimono so I smacked him again.

"YOU PERVERT!" I shouted "HOW DARE YOU! YOU DONT JUST GO AND GRAB EVERY GIRLS ASS!" I shouted everyone in the room was shocked I sounded so enraged.

"What the pervert deserves it." I said I saw the girl yanking on his ear. "Miroku You lecherous monk" she said "Now, now, Sango lets not be so harsh. The girl already hit me for you." Miroku groaned trying to pull away from the girl he called Sango.

"Look Kagome, she seems fine, so I say she goes." Inuyasha said irritated "Oh wait a minute I have to tell her something." Kagome said it was then I remembered what had happened.

"Where's Ryou, Yugi, Yami, and Bakura? Are they ok?" I asked the others seemed confused Kagome just sat there with a sad look on her face.

"Um that's just it, your friend Ryou..." her voice trailed off I put my hands on her shoulders "What about Ryou?!" I shouted Kagome looked ready to cry but I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"Ryou died." She said slowly I let go of her and burst into tears. "No he... he cant be dead... he cant be..." I said this was hard for me to take in, I knew Ryou for such a long time and even after I tried to help him he ended up dying.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome said tears rolled down my face, I hit the floor with my fist and the wood broke completely "DAMNIT!" I cursed

"Damn even after I tried to save him!" I shouted I put my face in my face I sat on the floor and cried for my friend. I then felt some one wrap there arms around me.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said he actually sounded truly sorry for me, I pulled away from him. "Forget it." I said turning away and running out of the small house I was in. I didn't care were I was I didn't care why I was even in a village, I just wanted to run hopefully I would find a way home, and maybe Ryou was alive.

Later

I ran for what seemed like hours when I saw a well, I still had tears in my eyes. "Kagome said I was found in a well, maybe this is it." I said to myself. I wasn't sure how but I didn't even realize what I was doing but I put one leg over the edge of the well, then the other, ready to jump, I let go of the edge only to have someone grab my hand.

"Are you nuts?!" I heard a familiar voice say, I snapped out of it looked up to see Inuyasha with a look of concern on his face I took hold of his hand with my free one.

"What how did I get down here?" I asked myself, Inuyasha pulled me up out of the well.

"Um thanks." I said to him "Inuyasha right?" I asked making sure I got his name right. "yeah." he said he looked at me strangely, then gasped.

"Your eyes... they.." Inuyasha said his voice trailed they what? "They look like Kikyos." He said "Who?" I asked, whoever this Kikyo person was she sounded important.

"Never mind, now Kagome told me that you were found in this well but I seriously doubt that." Inuyasha said I decided to tell him what was going on.

"Actually I have no clue. Me and my friends had all been working at the Higurashi shrine and this crazy guy came out of no were and all this toxic gas was everywhere. My friends got out except for Ryou, so I went back to save but when he was out of the shrine, the same guy pulled me down the well." I told him the whole story he seemed angry I reached into one of my pant pockets.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted, "That Bastard is going to die, you did nothing to him!" Inuyasha was really angry I took out the shards I found in the shrine.

"Um I also found these." I held out my hand and showed him, the shards were glowing a wonderful pink, it was really pretty.

"How did you get those?!" Inuyasha asked "I just found them is all." I replied Inuyasha reached for the shards but I pulled my hand away.

"Sit boy." I said, it seemed like the thing to say since he had dog ears on his head. SPLAT! Inuyasha face planted on the floor I blinked confused at what just happened.

"How did you do that?! Only Kagome says it!" I hd no clue what was going on "Ok I need an explanation for what is going on before I tell you any thing."

Inuyasha told me his life story and I was shocked, he was a half demon?! No way, but then he told e this was feudal ere Japan, then I realy freaked out.

"No way your kidding! You are not and no way could any of this be possible!?" I protested this guy had to be lying to me or joking at least.

"Look I am telling the truth. So shut up and listen!" Inuyasha shouted to me I was trying to take everything all in then I remembered the reason I was out here in the first place, Ryou had died.

"Hey are you ok?" Inuyasha asked me "No I just remembered that my best friend is dead." I told him tars came to my eyes again.

"Hey no crying." Inuyasha said wiping my eyes, I pushed his hands away, I had a boy friend and I wasn't going to fall for anyone. Bakura was who I love, but how do I get back to him and my friends?


	3. Ryou's death

**Yugi: Why did he have to die?! **

**me: Because it's part of the story.**

**Bakura: Look am I going to see my girlfriend or not?!**

**Me: Later! (Bakura glares) Ummm.. anyway disclaim it everyone.**

**ALL: Yugiohrocks123 does not own any of Yugioh or Inuyasha she only owns her oc and this plotline**

**Me: Enjoy **

"Ryou!" The others exclaimed, "Are you okay?" Yugi asked deeply concerned Bakura looked at his former hikari then back at the well, the one person he ever cared about was just dragged down there.

"I'll be right back." Bakura said and rushed off to the well, he looked down the well and was shocked when no one was down there.

"What the hell?!" Bakura shouted he ran back to the group "What happened?" Yami asked "Akane isn't down there." Bakura said Yami and Yugi looked shocked.

"Okay guys now- WHAT HAPPENED?!" Exclaimed Kagome running to the others seeing Ryou unconscious Bakura explained the whole thing.

"Oh no this is bad, your friend needs medical attention, I'll call the hospital." Kagome said she ran inside and called the hospital

Later at hospital

Everyone was back in there normal outfits and sitting outside of Ryou's hospital room. Yugi sat on Yami's lap, Kagome sat next to them, but Bakura sat farthest from everyone on his own, for some reason he felt awful that Ryou was in the hospital. He still remembered the day he was released from Zorc's control.

Flashback

_"Bakura, wake up!" Came a familiar voice he sat up and saw a lovely girl with deep brown eyes and long black hair. Bakura sat up._

_"Akane? What just happened?" Bakura asked the girl smiled and hugged him, Bakura could feel his face heat up._

_"Oh thank God! I thought you were dead!" Said Akane crying "What's wrong?" Bakura asked "Nothing anymore, Yami freed you from Zorc." Akane said looking back at Yami who was standing next to Yugi._

_"He did what?" Bakura asked "You where freed from Zorc, the darkness left you." Akane exclaimed still crying Ryou smiled at Bakura _

_"I guess you aren't as bad as I thought you were. But please don't hurt me." Ryou said in his accent, "Uh sure." Bakura said he looked back at Akane._

_"Bakura, I... over the past few years, I cant help but feel.. that I.." Akane said her cheeks where bright red "What is it?" Bakura asked_

_Bakura could barely finish his sentence when Akane took his face in her hands and locked there lips together, Bakura was shocked, he had felt this way about Akane for a while._

_"Oh my Ra." Yami said "So she finally tells him." Ryou said smiling Bakura returned the kiss "I knew it, they do like each other!" Yugi exclaimed Bakura and Akane separated Akane smiled still blushing at Bakura._

_"Um, Bakaura, I know I shouldn't have acted the way I did before, it wasn't totally your fault that you became evil." Ryou said everyone nodded in agreement Bakura turned to his former hikari._

_"So would you like to be friends?" Ryou asked holding out his hand Bakura took Ryou's hand and shook it _

_"Sure why not, I'm stuck hanging around with you anyway." Bakura said Ryou gave a big smile._

_End flashback_

Bakura had some kind of a friend, and Bakura gave Ryou nothing but Hell when he was his Yami. He actually felt bad. Bakura couldn't believe, he felt sorry for somebody, Bakura's thought was cut off when a doctor came out of the room. Everyone stood up.

"Is Ryou going to be okay?" Yugi asked, the doctor didn't answer "Are you going to answer his question or what?" Bakura asked in a firm angry tone.

"I'm sorry, we cant help your friend any more, he breathed in to many fumes." The doctor said no one said a word the doctor opened the door to Ryou's room.

"I'll let you say your good byes." He said and left them in the room with Ryou, he looked even paler than usual.

"Ryou?" Yami said quietly Ryou opened his eyes and saw his friends all with him "Where's Akane?" Ryou asked

"We don't know but I promise we will find her." Bakura said "Um Ryou, are you scared?" Yugi asked Ryou shook his head

"No, to be honest I'm not scared." Ryou said he looked over to Bakura "Find Akane and tell her I said hi." Ryou said Bakura nodded "Sure, and Ryou." Bakura said "Yes?" Ryou asked

"I'm sorry for giving you so much Hell for so long, I know I shouldn't have been like that." Bakura said calmly

"Wow Bakura I didn't know you felt sorry." Ryou said

"But it's okay, I have to say I'll miss you guys though." Ryou said "We'll miss you too, Akane especially." Yami said Ryou smiled one last time then he closed his eyes and his body went limp and his heart monitor stopped. The room was silent.

"He's gone..." Bakura said, his voice trailed off, Yugi cried into Yami's shirt and Yam started to cry as well. But everyone noticed that Bakura was crying, he didn't make a sound but tears streamed down his face.

**There's the end of the chapter everyone, I hope you liked it and, Ryou will be back, but not in the same way. **

**And I am setting a goal, I would like to get at least 2 reviews.**


	4. At long last my daughter

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, And in case you didn't know, I have another story, it's called an new world and a new girl**

**Bakura: When can I see my girlfriend?!**

**Me: Aw that's so sweet.**

**Bakura: SH-SHUT UP! (Blushes)**

**Me: No I don't feel like it.**

**Bakura: (holds knife to my neck) You sure about that?**

**Me: (sweat drops) Okay okay.**

**Inuyasha: Hey leave her alone.**

**Me: Your so sweet Inuyasha **

**Bakura: Who's the creepy cosplayer?!**

**Inuyasha: What did you just call me?(Glares at Bakura) (Starts fighting)**

**Me: Anyway I do not own any bit of Inuyasha or Yugioh only my oc and this plot.**

I walked down the forest with Inuyasha, I wanted to ask him a few questions.

"So inuyasha, who is this Naraku person you were talking about." I asked "Why do you want to know?" He asked

"He's probably the reason, I'm here." I said he sighed "Okay but I'm only going to say this once so pay attention." He said I nodded and he began to explain.

"Naraku is a demon that me and the others have been trying to kill for a while now, he's extremely dangerous and loves toying with people's emotions." Inuyasha said so far this Naraku guy didn't sound to nice.

"Those shards your holding, they are what Naraku is after. That use to be a whole jewel, but Kagome went and broke it, so now Naraku's trying to beat us before were able to put the jewel back together, and he will do anything to get his hands on those shards." Inuyasha continued

"Like what?" I asked "He actually, gave the monk Miroku a curse, killed all of Sango's village and took her brother as a hostage." Inuyasha said

"You mean the pervert and the girl in the pink kimono?" I asked he nodded "Yep" "Hey Inuyasha, does Naraku have demonic red eyes and long hair like mine?" I asked

"Actually, yeah he does." Inuyasha said "Then he is the reason I'm here. And he killed my best friend!" I said angrily "He just landed on my death list" I said clenching my fists. Naraku is going to pay for what he did to Ryou.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Higurashi shrine

Bakura, Yugi, and Yami searched the shrine for any sign of Akane

"Akane, you here?" He shouted "Akane, if you hear us say something." shouted Yugi "Akane?" Shouted Yami

They called her name for what seemed like forever.

"Guys lets check the well." Yugi suggested "I looked over there earlier no one was in there ." Bakura said "It's worth a shot." Yami said

"Fine but I'm telling you no one's there." Bakura said and just as he said he was right, not a single soul was down there.

"I told you." Bakura said "Do you think there's a trap door any were?" Yami suggested "I'm not sure." Yugi said to his boyfriend

"Give me your soul." Came a quite young voice the others looked around the room and couldn't see anyone, but outside the door was a little albino girl in a whit Kimono holding a mirror.

"Or what kid?" Asked Bakura with an evil grin on his face "Bakura be careful, this kid isn't as normal as she looks." Yami said Bakura looked back at the two.

"Think I don't know that? But we all know that soul stuff far too well." Bakura said and he was right, back when the millennium items were around many people tried to take their souls, and Yugi did get his soul taken before, and he hated that experience.

"Give me your soul." The girl said again her mirror began to glow Yugi got ready to run Bakura took a step backwards "What the Hell?!" Bakura exclaimed, he ran back to were the others were.

"I'm getting out of here!" Exclaimed Yugi he went to run but tripped and ended up pushing Bakura "Hey watch it!" Bakura shouted. He grabbed Yugi's shirt collar and fell backwards Yami took Yugi's hand but it didn't help at all, they all fell into the well, and everything went black for all three of the teens.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the feudal era

I walked back into the hut with Inuyasha, I felt bad for running out on them like that.

"Hey guys sorry I ran out like that earlier, I was in denial." I said "It's ok a lot of us know what its like to lose a loved one." Miroku said "So what was your relationship with you and Ryou if you don't mind me asking?" Kagome asked

"He was my friend, my best friend actually. I was adopted by his family when I was an infant." I said I tried hard to fight back the tears.

"I see, it must be hard for you." Sango said "It's ok, I know he's in a better place now." I said with a sad smile a few tears ran down my cheek "What did I say about crying?" Inuyasha said I wiped my tears

"Sorry." I apologized "Whatever, just stop crying." Inuyasha said I nodded

"So Inuyasha who's Kikyo, you said my eyes looked like hers." I asked everyone stopped talking and the atmosphere felt awkward.

"Stop asking questions!" Inuyasha blurted out and ran out of the house. "Was it something I said?" I asked "Actually Kiko is Inuyasha's first love, but Naraku tricked them into fighting each other." Kagome said with sorrow in her expression

"Kikyo died but was resurrected, but Inuyasha should focus on being with Kagome." The little kid said "Shippo, we don't want to upset Kagome." Sango said to the boy

"Wait Kagome, Inuyasha's your boyfriend?" I asked "What n-no!" Kagome stuttered I stood up and made m way outside "I'll go talk to him." I said and I went outside.

It had already gotten dark outside, I had found Inuyasha sitting up on a tree.

"Inuyasha, I want to talk to you." I said he looked at me and looked away "Inuyasha come down here, please" I said he didn't answer, I snarled.

"If you don't come down here, I'm going up." I said I took off my wooden sandals (Don't forget I'm still wearing the shrine outfit.) and started to climb.

I was able to make it up to the top of the tree were Inuyasha was. "How did you get up here?" He asked "I told you I would climb up if you didn't come down." I said to him.

"Look the others told me about Kikyo." I said "I'm sorry about that, you loved her and she ended up dying." I said "SHUT UP!" He shouted to me obviously angry.

"I was only trying to apologize, but if you want to be a jerk then fine!" I blurted out he was being so rude to me. I was caught off guard when a branch broke from underneath me.

"Aah!" I shrieked I closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground, but I never did I opened my eyes and saw Inuyasha holding me bridal style.

"Put me down." I said he di as I told him and looked at me straight in the eyes "Look I'm sorry I yelled at you ok." He said with an annoyed expression.

"It's fine, I never should have asked in the first place." I said I got a strange feeling like I was being watched, I turned around looking to see if someone was there.

"Do you feel that?" I asked Inuyasha, I wanted to know if it was just me that felt that someone was nearby. "Yeah, but how can you feel that someone's around?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know." I saw purple mist came out of nowhere , this was the same fumes that killed Ryou, Naraku had to be here.

"A miasma! Hold your breath quick." Inuyasha said I did as he said, I did not want to die. I looked up and saw Naraku hovering above us.

"It's been a while Inuyasha." Naraku said with and evil smile. I hid behind Inuyasha when Naraku looked at me "Please keep him away from me." I begged

"I got this." Inuyasha said he reached to his side and pulled out a giant sword that resembled a dog's fang "Woah how did you do that?!" I asked

"I'm half demon, this is a demon sword." Inuyasha said I was very impressed

"Wow." I said I was cut off when Naraku came at me and Inuyasha, wind began to flow around Inuyasha's sword "Wind scar!" Exclaimed Inuyasha and huge blast came out of nowhere.

* * *

Meanwhile with Bakura Yami and Yugi

The three boys opened their eyes and realized how dark it was. "How long were we out?" Bakura asked "I don't know but how do we get out of here?" Yami asked

"Lets see if we can climb up." Yami suggested Yugi and Bakura nodded and tried to grab any stone that looked like they could use to climb out of the well.

they all finally made it out of the well "Hey guys since when were we in a forest?" Yami asked "Did we hit our heads on the way down or something?" Bakura asked Yugi shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever lets see if there's a town nearby." Bakura said the other two nodded and they followed a dirt trail through the forest.

"I don't see a single sign of civilization anywhere." Yugi said "This can't be good." Yami said

"Hey guys do you hear that?" Bakura asked "Hear what?" Yami asked "Listen." he said it was faint but they heard screaming "I hear it someone's in trouble." Yugi said

"Lets go see what it is." Yami said and they all ran toward the sound.

* * *

Back with Akane

I was amazed at Inuyasha's skill, I didn't even know any sword could do that. "Did you get him?" I asked "Not even close." Inuyasha said "WHAT?! What do you mean?!" I asked I saw that hit Naraku dead on. The smoke cleared and I saw what appeared to be a barrier around Naraku, Inuyasha didn't even scratch him.

"How did he do that?!" I asked "He's a demon, and a strong one at that." Inuyasha replied I saw Kagome and the others running to us.

"Guys man am I glad to see you." I said I had noticed that Kagome had a bow and arrow with her and Sango was now wearing a black and pink full body suit and was carrying a giant boomerang on her back, I also noticed she had a yellow and black cat with two tails.

"Are you guys ok?" Kagome asked I nodded "Good, but right now we have to take him down." Kagome said as she pointed up to Naraku.

"Kirara, let's go." Sango said to her twin tailed cat, fire surrounded it and it had turned into a demon cat with razor sharp fangs. "Wow." I said "You guys are amazing." I said

"Just wait till you see what we can do." Sango said, she jumped on Kirara and she flew into the air.

"Hirikotsu!" Sango exclaimed she threw the boomerang at Naraku, but just like Inuyasha, the attack failed. I gritted my teeth, I started to get worried.

Small time skip

The others had been fighting for a while now all attacks failing to even effect Naraku, Kagome lifted her bow and arrow, a light emanated from the arrow and shot at Naraku, but it still didn't work.

"Damn, we're getting no where!" Inuyasha said

"I know, but what can we do?" Miroku asked

"How about you give Akane to me and I'll be on my way." Naraku said, I paled I started to shake. What did Naraku want with me?

"Hey!" I heard a faint familiar voice say I looked around trying to see who it was, I turned to my left and saw my friends, tears came to my eyes.

"Bakaura, Yami, Yugi!" I exclaimed I was so happy to see them. "I see your friends made it through the well." Naraku said to me I tried to ignore him as I ran and hugged them.

"Guys you need to be careful that guys dangerous." I said "We know that's the guy that attacked us earlier." Yami said I nodded.

"What do you want with me?" I shouted up to Naraku he smiled I took a step back and took Bakura's hand.

"I suppose I should come out and say it. Akane you are my daughter, and Kikyo is your mother." He said with a smile I clung on to Bakura at those words.

"Listen up, as if Akane would be related to a freak like you!" Bakura exclaimed the others couldn't say a word, even I had a hard time speaking.

"You don't believe me, then why don't I show you Akane's true form." Naraku said he came extremely close to me. "You stay away from her!" Bakura shouted and everyone ran in front of me, Naraku seemed amused however, he chuckled and a pulse of energy knocked everyone over away from me.

"Guys! Are you alright?!" I asked I ran to them but Naraku took hold of my arm, a strange looking type of claw came out of nowhere, and scratched my arm, bad.

I felt my body pulse, I could feel some form of energy flowing through me.

* * *

All point of view

Naraku scratched Akane terribly on her arm, her body pulsed as a demonic energy flowed through her. A miasma surrounded her, her outfit changed as well. Now she was wearing a short purple kimono to her knees, the kimono had a red tie around the waist, she had red design marks on her kimono. Her hair was up in a high ponytail but was still to her calf and thick and wavy. Akane's eyes opened and her eyes were identical to Naraku's. And she fell to the ground.

* * *

Akane P.O.V.

I fell to the floor felling strange the toxic miasma surrounding me didn't effect me at all. Bakura came running to my side, helping me to my feet.

"What did you do to her Naraku?!" Inuyasha asked "I simply released her from her human form." Naraku said "Akane can subconsciously become a demon to protect herself, she could do it ever since she was an infant." Naraku explained I was frightened.

"Stay away from her!" Bakura shouted holding me close to him, if only he had his millennium ring he could use the powers of the shadow realm, but the ring was lost a while ago, when Yugi won the ceremonial duel.

"At long last my daughter you are home." Naraku said with an evil smile, I gritted my teeth and looked at him with anger.

**Me: Finally I finished this chapter.**

**Inuyasha: I AM NOT A COSPLAYER YOU STINKING IDIOT!**

**Bakura: To bad that's what I'm calling you. (Sly smirks at inuyasha)**

**Akane: Come on you two cut it out.**

**Me: Thank you Akane, Inuyasha do I need to get Kagome in here? (Glares at Inuyasha)**

**Yugi: I'm just glad that Ry-**

**Me: Yugi, no spoilers.**

**Bakura: (Kisse Akane.) I cant wait to see what happens, when Akane beats the crap out of Naraku.**

**Me: How do you know that's going to happen?**

**Bakura: Wait that wont happen?**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not.**

**Yami: (Sits next to Yugi) You finish the chapter?**

**Me: Yep any way everyone.**

**All: Please like and comment!:)**


	5. Fight Naraku start training

**hi guys I'm finally back with this I've been working on my other story but any way here we go.**

I was terrified. I had apparently become some demon! And this psychopath was my father!

"I AM NOT HOME! MY HOME IS IN THE PRESENT! NOT HERE, SO STAY BACK YOU SPYCHOPATH!" I shouted enraged he chuckled.

"come now Akane do you think you could could have transformed like this if I wasnt't your father?" Naraku asked with and evil smirk I hid behind Bakura, Naraku turned to look at bakura.

"You look like that one child I killed earlier." Naraku said to him I saw Bakura clench his fist tight. "So what if I do?!" Bakura asked angrily, I was getting angry myself.

"Shut up." I said quietly everyone turned to look at me "I SAID SHUT UP!" I exclaimed I had no idea what happened to me, but I leaped into the air and kicked Naraku in the back, and landed on my feet next to Yami.

"How did you...?" Yugi asked in shock "I have no idea." I said slowly Naraku seemed amused and flew towards Bakura! "Stay away from him!" I exclaimed and my body seemed to send out a pulse and knocked Naraku away from him.

"Bakura!" I shouted running to his side "Are you ok?" I asked he nodded "I'm fine but let's get out of here first." Bakura said turning to run but Inuyasha stopped him.

"We can't. We have to at least slow him down first." Inuyasha said "He's right." Sango said "They have a point. If we run he'll just come after us." I said "I have an idea."Yugi said we all looked at him curiously

"It's obvious he's after Akane, so she can be bait." "What oh Hell no!" I exclaimed

" look it will distract him and the others can attack from behind." Yugi said we nodded and turned to face Naraku who was coming after me!

"I hope this works Yugi." I said to him and ran past Naraku in the other direction.

I ran as fast as I could trying to out run Naraku, which I could only do for a few minutes. After I started to get tired he grabbed me and began to try and fly away.

I looked back to see if they were ready to attack Naraku but no one was there. I looked and Naraku and I could see his face a lot easier and he looked exactly like me! I started to shake tears came to my eyes. Could he really be my father?!

I was caught off guard when inuyasha finally decided to attack. "Wind scar!" Inuyasha exclaimed I was dropped and was caught by Kirara. "Are you alright back there?" Sango asked "yeah I'm fine." I said "Hirikotsu!" Sango exclaimed and threw her weapon at Naraku pushing him into Inuyasha's attack.

"Did it work?" I asked I looked and saw Naraku only had a top half of him left and suddenly disappeared. I was relieved when I was back on the ground and ran and hugged all my friends.

"Yugi your plan worked!" I exclaimed happily "only partially." Inuyasha said we turned around to face the others.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked "Only half of Naraku was destroyed." Miroku said "Your right. The top of his body still left before he disappeared." I said having a mini flashback.

"But he won't be able to live through that." Bakura said "That's were your wrong." Kagome said seriously. "What?" We all asked at the same

"Naraku can regenerate his body with dead demon parts." Shippo said seriously "Oh No." I said under my breath.

"So that guy's still going to come after Akane?" Bakura asked holding me close I put my hand on his chest. I don't know what to do.

"Now come on lets go back to the village." Miroku Suggested

"Good idea it's obvious Akane isn't safe out here." Sango said "I second that let's go guys." I said and we all walked off back to the village.

Time skip

I still didn't know what to make of all this apparently Naraku was my father but what does he want with me? To be the fact that I have the jewel shards he wants? Or does he just want his daughter back? Either way I honestly don't like the fact that he's apparently my father.

"Honestly why does that creep want Akane?" Bakura asked "I don't know but he was probably just after the jewel shards Akane has." Inuyasha said "Then if he's after those lets just give them to him?" Yugi asked

"Look kid those jewel shards could end up making Naraku even more powerful." Inuyasha said Yugi pouted at him. "I'm eighteen!" Yugi shouted kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and even Shippo flipped out.

"WHAT?!" They asked in unisin "It's true." Yami said kissing Yugi's forehead the others freaked out again.

"Yami now is not the time for you to kiss your boyfriend." I said "BOYFRIEND?!" Inuyasha exclaimed "Yeah there gay." Bakura stated "There's nothing wrong with that." I stated smiling at them. I remembered Ryou use to have this big crush on Marik, and it was kind of obvious, but Marik never noticed, probably because he had a big crush on Ryou.

I wonder how shocked Marik will be...

'Ugh Akane stop it. Focus on the issue at hand!' I shouted in my mind. "Um guys. I think Naraku was telling the truth about me." I said sadly. "What? You've got to be kidding?!" Yami exclaimed "Look I saw his face. You guys have to, it's not hard to see that he looked like me." I stated "Ha as if Kikyo could be your mother." Inuyasha said sternly.

"But you said my eyes looked like hers." I said "Not anymore!" He shouted angrily "What?" I asked "my eyes are the same as they've always been." I said "um not really." Kagome said holding a small mirror in front me, I took the mirror in my hand and saw my eyes were bright red!

"I guess since you became a demon your firm changed including your outfit." Kagome said I had almost forgot I was wearing something else.

"How do I change back?" I asked nervously "Just try and focus on suppressing your energy." Miroku said I did what he said I tried to focus the best I could, but I felt a chill run down my spine.

"You pervert!" I exclaimed and slapped Miroku across the face, Bakura looked really angry. "Do you know what's happened to her?!" Bakura asked shaking Miroku from his kimono.

"What?" Sango asked I took a deep breath "I-I was- rapped half a year ago..." I chocked out the words I had almost forgot but Bakura had to bring it up.

I explained the story.

Flashback

_I was walking from School, I was meeting Bakura, Ryou, Yugi, Marik, and Yami at the park for a little duel. I was wearing a red skirt and a white top. I had suddenly been pulled from around a corner._

_"Well hello cutie." Said a creepy man with a strange grin on his face. "Leave me alone!" I shouted and went to slap him but he grabbed my hand in a firm grip I couldn't pull away._

_I felt a chill run down my spine and tried to pull my top off!_

_"Ah stop it!" I screamed as loud as I could but he kept pulling my Top off._

_"NOOOO!" I shouted as loud as I possibly could._

_ "Hands off her!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim. I was pulled away from the man and saw Yugi and Bakura help me to my feet. "Here" bakura said kindly and put his trench coat over my shoulders I took it and covered myself up with it._

_I turned around and saw Yami Marik and Ryou beating up the guy. "This is what you get!" Ryou exclaimed I smiled at him he was actually being brave for my sake._

_time skip_

_"Thank you so much you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said "Well don't you worry about it. We'll always be there for you." Yugi said "Thank you." I said with a smile._

_End flashback_

"That's terrible." Kagome said "I know. But I ws glad to know that these guys had my back." I said wrapping my arms around my friends.

"Hey you should have seen Ryous face." Yugi said the room got quite at Ryous name.

"Akane you know Ryou's..." Yugi started to say "I know he's dead." I stated sadly

"How did you know?" Yami asked "kagome told me." I said still a little sad "Any way Akane it looks like your back to normal." Bakura said trying to stay off a subject.

"Oh good." I said "but how am I going to fight Naraku?" I asked "Are you serious?!" Inuyasha asked "your going to fight Naraku?" Shippo asked I nodded "We'll then you and your friend are going to need training if you want to live." Inuyasha said "You'll help us all?" I asked "great thank you so much." I said "Together we can take him down. Whether he's my father or not."


End file.
